Deary Diary: A Weasley Story
by thirrrteen
Summary: Hermione has her children start keeping a diary, the boys rather you call it a journal. and they take it very well.  for the first two seconds. Full summary inside.


Dear Diary.   
Summary: Hermione has her children start keeping a diary, (the boys rather you call it a journal.) and they take it very well. (for the first two seconds.) Oh-and now Anna has put in to action Operation NMSDAWIT. (one operation of many.) Pile that on top of a thirst for revenge, (that has nothing to do with sibling rivalry and everything to do with stolen knickers.) and you have, well, a story that has just begun. 

----------------------- 

Chapter One.   
Just A Stupid Book. (and that is not sarcasm.) 

----------------------- 

Holy freaking Caterpillars!! 

I can't believe Mum made us write in these stupid diary thingies! Sometimes, she just needs to learn to chill. I mean, seriously! 

Mum is probably doing this to teach her kids a lesson or something. Man, she does way too much of those. I wonder if she'd buy it if I said that Alex's owl ate it… 

----------------------- 

Yeah…didn't work. Something about "doing it for your own good" and "it's not that bad." Blah, blah, blah. There was probably more, but she kind of lost me when she started explaining why writing in a diary wasn't that bad. Sorry, Mum, but you know I don't have that big of an attention span. 

Anyways, I might as well make the best of this horrible beyond horrible situation and start by introducing myself. 

The name's Anna. Anna Weasley. And before you ask, (though I know you couldn't possibly do such a thing. You are a book, after all.) yes, I do have a middle name. But it's horrid. Say anything about it and I'll slit your throat. 

Wait, you don't have a throat. You can't even talk! Heck yes! You can't tell anyone! …Oh, dear. I'm talking to a freaking book. Mum's turning me insane!! AHHHHHHH! 

Wait, I already am insane. 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! 

She's just not helping the matter, obviously. (And if you don't believe me, see the above.) 

Yeah, my mum's name is Hermione—she works in the Ministry and in her spare time tortures her poor, innocent children by making them keep diaries—and my dad's name is Ron—he's the keeper for the Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. (They've had quite a lot of new recruits, and are finally getting back to winning!) My parents are pretty famous. Which makes me pretty famous. Well, at least well known… 

Anyways, I'm 15 and going into my 5th year at Hogwarts. In just two short weeks!! Yay me! I get to take the OWLS! Whoopee!! (Notice the sarcasm.) I'm just glad that our Quidditch team will be the same for one more year. It's going to be hard to find another keeper like Wood. And, there is no way that Gryffindor is going to let Slytherin take the Quidditch cup from us. 

Not that I play Quidditch. I'd love to, really, but, the height thing, it's just doesn't work for me. You see, (I say that figuratively, because I know idiotic books don't have eyes. Even smart books don't have eyes. Are there even smart books?) I'm deathly afraid of heights. No joke. Once, when I was little, Dad took me up on his broom, and I fainted. Don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm a wimp or anything—I was five! Give me a break here. 

I prefer running. (Every morning.) Yes, I did say running. (And, yes, I did say every morning.) And, no, I'm not stupid. However surprising it might be, running can actually be fun for some people. Especially if you get Alex to run with you—he's pitiful, the poor thing! I swear, Alex running is one of the funniest things I've seen yet. No joke. 

Oh! Alex! What a bad sister I am to forget my lovely siblings! (That would also be sarcasm.) Anyways, I'm a twin. Alex—he's my twin brother. We're close. And, we like to get into trouble. Big trouble. MWAHAHAHA! Most of the time he's pretty cool. As long as he's far, far away from that demented Landon freaking Potter. 

I really don't like him. At all. Zip. Nada. I don't like him. Period. 

Seriously, I think that his sole purpose on this earth is to annoy the living daylights out of me. I'm not kidding. That boy is a big ball of annoying! If I could, I'd hex him all the way to China. 

I bet they have plenty of girls there that would love to hand over their favorite pair of knickers without him having to go to the trouble of stealing them. Seriously, if you look up the word 'git' in the dictionary, I'm sure you'll find Potter's picture right under it. 

But, that's plenty enough of him. I'm rather in a good mood. (Even though I have to write in this idiotic thing.) So, back to my siblings. Me and Alex are the oldest. (Technically, he's older then me by like a minute. But, is that really such a big difference? Didn't think so.) Then there's Catherine. A big prep is what she is. Miss Fashionista. Our personalities kind of clash. You see, I really don't care one bit what I'm wearing. But, Catherine…gah. If her outfit's not perfectly perfect, the house might as well be flooding, on fire, and suffering from an earthquake. (All at the same time.) Seriously. It's like it's the end of the world if she doesn't look good! Though, she does have her moments. (Even if I hate to admit it.) 

Last but not least, there's Daniel. Cute little thing he is. And, he learns quickly. Already, me and Alex have got him causing havoc. Luckily he shares a room with Alex and not Catherine, or else he might turn out to be a metro sexual. And yes, I am kidding. I'm not that mean. Well…normally. 

Okay, I think that's enough for the first night. Even though I barely explained anything…it was mostly ranting. Oh, well. I'm sure Mum will understand the fact that I suffer from ADD (Not really.) and that this writing thing and staying in one place for such a long period of time…well, it's killing me. Slowly, my insides are dying. Oh, somebody help me!! I don't want to die! I'm only 15!!! 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 

Anyways, I'm leaving now. Goodbye diary thingy. (How can I go from death's doorstep to nonchalantly saying goodbye, you ask? It's call sarcasm. Learn to love it.) 

I'm going to go check out that thing on the counter that looked suspiciously like chocolate cake. So, yeah…bye! I shall miss you! (And that, diary, is the prime example of sarcasm.) 

----------------------- 

A/N: As you can see, Anna is a very crazy character…anyways, please review!!!!! Hope you liked it. :) 


End file.
